The invention relates to a device for the packing of fluorescent ring lamps comprising each a blank of sheetlike material, preferredly corrugated board, which has been formed by folding along bending lines and by insert joints or glue joints into a planar envelope which at least partially covers and protects the respective lamp and has two flat faces enclosing the lamp therebetween.
Packaging envelopes for tubular lamps, particularly ring lamps, manufactured using such a blank are known, v. DE 28 24 549 A1, FIG. 3. single packages or lamps in so-called folded boxes for shipping and sale are described therein. Also known is already a nest package for a 32 watts-and a 40 watts-ring lamp, respectively (SYLVANIA Spec. No. 51A-1902-429), in which both lamps are inserted in a corrugated board envelope, wherein the distance between the two lamps is fixed by manually depressing several brackets or tabs, respectively. In such a nest package the lamps can be offered for sale in common only, a single package is not present; if one of the lamps is removed from the nest package such lamp is without package.
The object underlying the invention is seen in providing a package for lamps, preferredly ring lamps, in which such envelopes, notwithstanding that the singular lamps are packed singularly in respective envelopes also, can be stuck together in such a manner that a stable and space saving overall or joint, resp., package results from which the single ring lamps can be removed together with their single package without affecting the consistency of the remaining combined or aggregate or joint, resp., package.
This object is met in accordance with the invention by providing a plurality of envelopes of different sizes for the reception of lamps of also different sizes, the largest envelope of which at its two flat faces having cut-outs which are adapted as to their dimensions to the dimensions of envelopes of smaller sizes for frictional and/or interlocking reception of same, so that from each face at least one smaller envelope can be inserted into the volume of the larger envelope in such a manner that from several single packages there is formed a joint package which in assembled condition does not exceed the volume of the largest envelope essentially, a joint package from which each single package can be removed without impairing the residual single packages.
Advantageously the device according to the invention assures that from the stuck together joint package each single package, also the largest, can be removed without impairing the other packages, insofar as the smaller packages in return can be secured to each other again without damaging or otherwise impairing anyone of the single packages. At the same time it is achieved that the joint package is practically not larger and assumes no larger volume than the package or envelope, resp., required for the largest lamp. This means a quite hefty saving in volume or space, resp., for storage and transportation.
According to a preferred embodiment of a device according to the invention for packing three fluorescent ring lamps with different diameters such that same within their single packages can be inserted into each other planely, the large envelope receiving the ring lamp having the largest diameter at one of its flat faces has a first cut-out which in shape and size is adapted to the shape and the size of the medium sized envelope receiving the ring lamp of medium sized diameter, for receiving the medium sized envelope, and at its other flat face has a second cut-out adapted in shape and size to the shape and the size of the small envelope receiving the ring lamp of smaller diameter, for receiving the small envelope. At the same time the medium sized envelope at its flat face turned towards the small envelope when inserting the medium sized envelope into the large envelope also has a cut out which as to its shape and size fits to the shape and site of the small envelope and is also destined for the positive and/or frictional reception of the latter, in such a manner that the three ring lamps can be arranged essentially concentrically to each other and essentially in one plane.
As to be seen, in each case the smaller lamp plus envelope takes advantage of the free space within the interior of the subsequent larger lamp plus its envelope.
The blank for each envelope suitably consists of a piece of material stamped out essentially rectangular and which vertically to its longitudinal axis has folding lines extending transversely, whereby two first folding lines by their respective distance delimit a first flat face of the envelope possessing, as the case may be, a cut-out, and two second folding lines extending parallel thereto in a distance corresponding to the width of the envelope and forming two end sections of the blank, which overlap each other after folding along the folding lines and after glueing or lashing together define a second flat face of the envelope which in the case of the large envelope provides also a cut-out.
Notwithstanding that such an envelope is open at two faces being opposed to each other, this is advantageous insofar as the lamp contained therein will become visible. At least in the case of the large envelope one can shape the edges of the blank and thereby the width of same somewhat larger for that the edges of the envelope might form a protection for the lamp as against getting touched. In case of the smaller envelopes with their smaller lamps inserted in the large envelope this is less important because the lamps after insertion into the large envelope are protected per se entirely and become visible in the same manner only after removing the large envelope.
In order to provide for a generally planar parallel arrangement of the medium sized and the small envelope in and at the large envelope, besides for an easier seizability and removability, the end sections of the medium sized and the small envelope which after their connection form the second flat face, suitably each define a larger area as the respectively first flat face which in the case of the medium sized envelope possesses a cut-out such that after insertion of these envelopes with their ring lamps into the respective cut-outs of the large envelope the end sections of this flat face form abutment areas for abutment at the flat faces of the large envelope.
At these abutment areas the medium sized and the smaller packaging envelope at oppositely situated flat faces, resp., of the large envelope can be seized and removed from same more easily and, by the way, reinserted also.
Should only the large envelope with the large ring lamp be removed or sold, resp., then it shows that subsequently the medium sized and the small envelopes with ring lamps arranged therein can be composed in the same manner as it was the case before by intermediate arrangement of the large envelope.
The invention provides, therefore, a particularly space saving transportation and storage of lamps arranged within such a joint package, and in addition thereto a respective advantageous presentation in the final market place also, of course. The removal of one of the three lamps with envelope from the joint package in accordance with the preferred embodiment with three ring lamps does not impair the integrity of the remaining package, more specifically: The removal of the small lamp with envelope leaver the medium sized lamp with envelope in its cut-out within the large lamp with envelope untouched and vice versa. Even if the large envelope with appertaining lamp is removed from the joint package, whereby of course the two other lamp packages must be detached to begin with, the latter subsequently can be put back into their original location at each other, hence the advantages as described are preserved also in this case.
Further advantageous developments of the invention are subject of additional dependent claims.